


News

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [79]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, News, Pregnancy, Team, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an announcement to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs) 
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis and Cecelia.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob, Oliver 
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijah, Henry & Jacob are 9, Oliver & Alexis are 5 and Cecelia is 4**

After the scan was completed, Clint and Natasha were assured everything was fine, but were asked to come back the following week to check on her head injury and they’d perform another scan then.  


They got back to the tower and were greeted with five excited children. Everyone was gathered in the communal lounge, which wasn’t unusual, but they seemed to be waiting for something. All the kids went down the hallway to join Jacob and Oliver in the playroom, while Tony stood and motions for Clint and Natasha to sit.  


“Okay, so me and Pepper have some news... We’re having another baby!”  


There was a chorus of “congratulations” and “that’s great news” from everyone  


Hugs and handshakes were exchanged all round; Tony was beaming, Pepper was glowing and everyone was happy for them. They’d decided a few years ago to try for another baby and it had proven difficult, they’d had a few false alarms, but now they were finally pregnant. They’d waited to tell everyone until the results of the genetic screening came back; making sure the baby was healthy. Pepper was now 20 weeks pregnant and had somehow hidden it from everyone for this long.  


Natasha and Clint glanced at each other, smiling at their own little secret. It’d be a while, but hopefully they too could share their news with their friends soon.

**Author's Note:**

> **(Also; Pepper is five months pregnant and Natasha is 7 weeks pregnant)**


End file.
